pokemon advance
by sergiosevillista
Summary: es una historia donde yo soy el protagonista donde tender que irme de hoenn para jhoto para ser entrenador pokemon y coordinador pokemon y donde aura sera mi amiga de la infancia aventura romance la aparición del team aqua y el team manga batallas de gimnasio concurso pokemon y mega evoluciones una historia sorprendente jamas vista por nadie un fic único
1. Chapter 1

_**pokemon advance**_

**prologo**

**esta historia relata como seria mis aventuras hare una mezcla de anime y el remake de juego usare a la aura del anime pero habre unas cuantas sorpresa es un fic de aventura romance y celos**


	2. Chapter 2

**pokemon advance**

**1 el regreso a casa y los recuerdos del pasado**

**hace 5 años atras de la aventura **

**habia dos niños niño con muletas y un niña jugando en el parque de cuidad petalia**

**Sergio-espera aura-**

**Aura-venga sergio que eres muy lento-**

**Sergio-espera que tengo algo importante que decirte-**

**Aura-¿el que sergio?-**

**Sergio- mañana me marcho a johto-**

**Aura (llorando)-¿por que te marchas?-**

**sergio-por que leyes me permite a la gente como yo ser entrenador y coordinador pokemon-**

**Aura (llorando)-vale pero prometeme que si consigues comvertirte en un mastro pokemon y maestro coordinador como tu madre te casaras conmigo -**

**Sergio-te lo prometo que si me convierto en maestro pokemon y maestro coordinador me casare contigo vale a sin que deja de llorar porfavor-**

**Aura-vale-**

**la mañana siguiente**

**estamos en el puerto de la region hoenn **

**Padre de sergio-sergio hijo mio cuidate y no cause problemas a tus tios-**

**Sergio-vale papa-**

**Madre de sergio(llorando)-hijo no sabe como te voy a echar de menos-**

**Sergio(apenado)-venga mama no te preocupes estare bien -**

**Norman- cuidate mucho sergio espero que algun dia me retes-**

**Sergio-gracias señor pero hasta que la ley no me lo premita combatir y concursar no podre volver -**

**Aura-sergio recuerda nuestra promesa vale-**

**Sergio-claro pero tu cuida bien de tu hermanito o hermanita que viene-**

**megafonia -pasajeros con destino a johto embarque ya en el barco que esta apunto de zarpar-**

**Sergio-bueno me marcho-**

**Aura (llorando)-cuidate mucho por favor-**

**Sergio(llorando)-claro-**

**se abrazan y sergio monto en el barco que zarpaba a jhoto**

**actualidad**

**un barco estaba apunto de llegar a hoenn con un joven con muletas deseado llegar a su region natal**

**Sergio-ya estabamos apunto de llegar a casa thyphlosion que ganas tengo de llegar-**

**continuara**


	3. visita a el laboratorio y el pokemon reb

**POKEMON ADVANCE**

**2 VISITA A EL LABORATORIO Y EL POKEMON REBELDE**

**nuestro progonista desbarco del barco que el trajo a su region natal**

**Sergio(feliz)-bueno ya que e vuelto deberia visitar al profesor abedul-**

**sergio se puso en marcha a el laboratorio de profesor abedul **

**Sergio -profesor abedul esta en casa -**

**Abedul-si ya voy sergio que sorpresa pero no te quedes aqui de pie pasa-**

**Sergio-conpremiso profesor cuanto tiempo a pasado-**

**Abedul-hace cinco años ,ya me he enterados de tus logros tanto en johto como en kanto-**

**Sergio- si pero a sido muy difícil, pero ahora ley me permite participar tanto pienso conquistar tanto la liga pokemon como la copa cinta de aqui, ya que con esta me convertiré en maestro pokemon como maestro coordinador por que la gente como yo necesita ganar tres ligas pokemon como tres copas listón para ser lo -**

**Abedul-lo se pero es increible lo que as conseguido-**

**Sergio-lo se pero cuando me convierta en maestro pokemon tengo pensado ser el el campeón de la region de johto-**

**entoces dentro del laboratorio se escuchaba un gran escandalo**

**Abedul-¿que pasa aquí?-**

**Ayudante-es treecko profesor-**

**Sergio-profesor que el pasa a es treecko-**

**Abedul-es un pokemon muy rebelde ya que nadie lo elige -**

**Sergio- y eso ¿por que? profesor-**

**Abedul-veras con la fama de aura y otro entrenador com mudkip nadie ellige a treecko-**

**en es monento treecko decidio escaparse**

**Abedul-o no se a escapado hay que ir a buscarlo-**

**Sergio-profesor dejame que yo lo busque-**

**Abedul- estas seguro sergio puede ser muy peligroso-**

**Sergio-tranquilo profesor traigo conmigo a mi thyplosion y otro pokemon que me regalo cuando solo era un huevo-**

**Abedul-vale pero te cuidado-**

**Sergio-no se preocupe profesor-**

**entonces sale a buscar a treecko,mientras tanto,treecko se habia metido en un problemas con una manda de mightyena atacaron con explosion fue tan fuerte que se escucha en todas . Nuestro protagonista se acerca y ve al pokemon rodeado de mightyena**

**Sergio-thyplosion sal y usa lanzallamas**

**typlosion-typlo**

**Sergio-treecko esta bien venga hay que volver a el laboratorio-**

**entoces sergio el cuenta lo sucedido al profesor abedul**

**Abedul-vaya a sin que eso es lo que a pasado sergio ya es muy tarde deberias quedarte dormir aqui mañana te marchas-**

**Sergio-vale gracias profesor-**

**Abedul-sergio puedo hacerte una pregunta -**

**Sergio-claro profesor-**

**Abedul-¿que te quieras convertir en campeon de johto en veces del campeon de hoenn puede deberse a lo de aura?-**

**Sergio-mentiria si el dijera que no pero es correcto ya que aura no va a cumplir nuestra promesa no tengo nada que hacer aqui bueno me voy a costar-**

**Abedul-descansa que de aqui a cuidad petalia hay una buena caminata-**

**Sergio-gracias profesor hasta mañana-**

**a la mañana siguiente**

**Sergio-bueno profesor me marcho-**

**Abedul- buena suerte en tu aventura-**

**entoces treecko sale detras de profesor y se acerca a sergio**

**Sergio-que te pasa treecko-**

**treecko-treecko,tree-**

**Abedul-parece que te a cogido cariño si quieres puedes llevartelo-**

**Sergio-enserio y tu que dices treecko te viene-**

**treecko (feliz)-treecko-**

**Sergio-entoces eres bienvenido al grupo-**

**Abedul -pues toma esta pokeball que es la de treecko-**

**Sergio-graicas profesor treecko vuelve bueno entoces ya me marcho-**

**Abedul-espera sergio que tee olvidas la pokedex-**

**Sergio-oh casi se me olvida , es que tengo tantas ganas de llegar a casa-**

**Abedul- lo se toma la pokedex -**

**Sergio-gracias profesor-**

**continuara**

**que aventuras el guarda sergio en su region no os perdas el siguiente capitulo regeso a cuidad petalia un gran escandalo sergio vs harley**


	4. harley vs sergio

**pokemon advance**

**3 regreso a ciudad petalia gran escandalo sergio vs harley**

**nuestro protagonista volvia a su cuidad natal justo a tiempo para el festival de la fundacion de ciudad petalia**

**Sergio-que bien que he regresado y justo a tiempo para el festival-**

**entonces escucha un alboroto en el estadio**

**presentador-ya estamos en la final del torneo en lado derecho del campo tenemos a max hijo de norman y hermano de aura y a lado izquierdo tenemos a harley unos de los mayores de aura-**

**Sergio(pensamiento)-[vaya a sin a que aura a tenido un hermanito]**

**entonces sergio vio a unas personas que no via hace tiempo**

**Sergio-señor norman y señora caroline cuanto tiempo como estan-**

**Norman y Caroline(sorprendidos)-sergio eres tu-**

**Sergio-el mismo que viste calza-**

**Norman y Caroline-cuanto tiempo por que sientas a ver el combate de nuestro hijo-**

**Sergio-vale gracias-**

**arbitro-el combate de la final va a comenzar las reglas son sencillas cada uno utilizara un pokemon cuando el pokemon del rival quede fuera de combate sera declarado sin mas preanbulos que comienze el combate-**

**Harley(con cara de malicia)-esto sera facil cacturne a por ellos-**

**Max-que te lo as creido adelante slankth-**

**Harley-cacturne brazo pincho-**

**Max-slankth equivar-**

**pero no tuvo tiempo por que el ataque de cacturne fue muy certero**

**Max-slankth no-**

**arbitro-slankth esta fuera de combate por lo tanto cacturne gana y el ganador de este combate es harley-**

**Harley (risa malvada)-eres igual de fracasado que tu hermana-**

**estas palabra cabrearon a norman y salio corriendo y salto la valla de segurida**

**Norman(enfadado)-he tu no te metas con mis hijos-**

**Harley(en tono burlon)-que bonito a tenido que salir tu padre a defenderte-**

**Sergio(enfadado)-cierra la boca yo te bajare eso humos -**

**era sergio que entraba por la puerta de max ya sergio tenia muleta y no podia saltar la valla de segurida**

**presentador-pero aqui en tenemos es sergio el campeon de las regiones johto y kanto y ademas el ganador de sus copas cintas -**

**Harley-vaya si alguien como tu a ganado esa copas es que eso concurso no tiene categoria ninguna-**

**Sergio-eso lo veremos por que no combates contra mi-**

**presentador-vaya sergio a retado a harley a un combate-**

**Harley(molesto)-acepto el desafio-**

**arbitor-si los dos estan de acuerdo que comience el combate-**

**Sergio-adelante thyplosion-**

**Harley-yo seguire cacturne-**

**arbitor-pues adelante-**

**Max-¿papa quien es chico?-**

**Norman-un antiguo amigo de tu hermana e hijo de un buen amigo mio que tuvo que marcharse para comvertirse en entranador y coordinador pokemon-**

**Harley-cacturne brazo pincho-**

**Sergio-esquivalo si usa anillo igneo-**

**el pokemon de sergio esquivo el ataque del pokemon de sergio fue muy efectivo que debilito al pokemon de harley**

**Harley-cacturne no-**

**arbitor-cacturne esta fuera de combate thyphlosion es el ganador por lo tanto la victoria es para sergio-**

**Harley-maldita sea me vengare-**

**con estas palabras harley salio corriendo con su pokemon en brazos**

**Norman-vaya sergio si que te as convertido en un entrenador formidable que ganas tengo de ver que combate me vas a dar -**

**Sergio-gracias señor norman¿por cierto saben donde esta mis padres porque he ido a casa y no habia nadie?-**

**Norman-estan de viaje-**

**Sergio(desilucionado)-jo despues de estar cinco años sin vernos y se van de vacaciones -**

**Norman-traquilo seguro que regrsaran mientras tanto por que no vienes a mi casa a cenar y dormir-**

**Sergio-gracias señor norman estos hambriento y cansado , mañana me inscribire tanto en la liga como en el gran festival-**

**Max-pues vamos-**

**continuara**

**en cuarto capitulo aura regesa con drew como afectara esto a sergio no te pierdas el siguiente episodio, el regreso de una pareja ,una promesa rota y el primer combate de ginmasio**


	5. el regreso de una pareja

**pokemon advance**

**4 el regreso de una pareja,una promesa rota y el primer combate de gimnasio**

**era la mañana despues de festival y su consecuencias ,sergio se levanta de la cama y, se encuentra con el salon a la señora caroline**

**Sergio-buenos dias, señora caroline-**

**Caroline-buenos dias ,sergio¿ te vas al centro pokemon?-**

**Sergio-si voy a inscribirme en la liga ahora vuelvo-**

**Caroline-vale pero no tardes,por que tanto norman como max esta ansioso por el combate-**

**Sergio-de acuerdo señora hasta luego-**

**entonces sergio se en camina hacia el centro pokemon**

**enfermera joy-bienvenido a al centro pokemon-**

**Sergio-enfermera joy vengo a inscribirme a la liga de hoenn-**

**enfermera joy-viene pon tu pokedex aqui-**

**Sergio(emocionado)-vale-**

**ordenador-sergio,de cuidad petalia , numero de medallas cero,quedas registrado para liga de hoenn mucha suerte mucha suerte aspirante-**

**enfermera joy-registro completado gracias por venir y suerte en tu viaje-**

**sergio se fue del centro pokemon entonces sergio se ponia en marcha hacia el gimnasio, pero se paro en el parque con un amargo recuerdo**

**^recuerdo^**

**Sergio-espera aura-**

**Aura-venga sergio que eres muy lento-**

**Sergio-espera aura que tengo algo imporante que decirte-**

**Aura-¿el que sergio?-**

**Sergio-mañana me marcho a jhoto-**

**Aura(llorando)-¿por que te marchas?-**

**Sergio-por que las leyes me permite a gente como yo ser entrenador y coordinador pokemon-**

**Aura(llorando)-vale pero prometeme que si consigues ser un maestro pokemon como tu padre y un maestro coordinador como tu madre te casaras conmigo -**

**Sergio-te lo prometo aura si me convierto en maestro pokemon y maestro coordinador me casare contigo vale asin que deja de llorar porfavor-**

**Aura-vale-**

**^fin del recuerdo^**

**Sergio(triste)-aura-**

**mientras tanto en la casa de aura una pareja, llega a la casa**

**Aura(feliz)-mama ,papa ,hermanito ya estoy en casa-**

**Caroline(feliz)-hija drew cuanto tiempo pero pasar, norman ,max aura ya a vuelto-**

**Drew-hola señora como esta-**

**Caroline-bien gracias-**

**entonces llega norman y se sorprende a ver a su hija y su novio de vuelta**

**Norman(sorprendido y feliz)-hija drew como os ha ido en shinnoh-**

**Aura-bien yo quede entre los cautro primeros igual que drew-**

**drew-si-**

**Max-papa mama a llegado ya sergio-**

**Aura(sorpredida)-max as dicho sergio, papa mama no me digas que sergio a vuelto,¿por que la leyes ya el permite competir aqui?-**

**Drew-¿sergio quien es chico aura?-**

**Sergio-un viejo conocido de aura-**

**era sergio que habia vuelto del centro pokemon y del parque **

**Aura(alegre)-sergio cuando as regresado -**

**Sergio(friamente)-hola aura cuanto tiempo, señor norman ya estoy para el combate de gimnasio-**

**Aura-papa ,sergio podemos yo y drew ver el combete-**

**Norman-por mi no ha problemas-**

**Sergio(friamente)-pues yo no quiero,pero como ese es el gimnasio de tu padre de acuerdo-**

**Aura(preocupada y triste)-¿sergio que te pasa?-**

**Sergio(enfadado)-que me pasa, he pasado por el parque te acuerda hace cinco una chica que era amiga, me hizo prometerle que cuando me convirtiera en maestro pokemon y maestro coordinador se casaria conmigo-**

**Aura(triste)-sergio yo -**

**Drew(enfadado)-oye tu-**

**Sergio(enfadado)-oye tu nada,tu sabes lo que he pasado todos estos años pensado que me iba a casar con ella, y despues de dos años me entero que esta con otro y se va a casar con el como estarias tu ,señor norman puede espera hasta que me tranquilize un poco-**

**Norman-vale pero tengo que hacerte un propuesta-**

**Sergio(un poco mas tranquilo)-¿cual señor norman?-**

**Norman-que max sea el arbitro del combate-**

**Max(sorpredido)-yo papa ¿por que?-**

**Norman-por que necesitas expreriencia viendo combate para encontrar tu estilo de combate-**

**Aura-¿de que hablas papa?-**

**Caroline-veras hija lo que pasa es-**

**caroline el cuenta lo que paso con harley**

**Aura(sorpredida)- a si que eso paso-**

**Norman -bueno sergio si estas mas tranquilo vamos al gimnasio-**

**Sergio- ya estoy mas tranquilo ,vamos al combate-**

**se fueron al gimnasio para el combate**

**Max- bueno , el combate de gimnasio entre norman el lider de gimnasio y sergio el aspirante esta apunto de empezar las reglas son sencilla tres pokemon para cada uno ,el aspirante puede hacer cambios ,el lider no puede hacer cambios que comienze el combate-**

**continuara**

**en el proximo capitulo, empieza el combate entre norman y sergio y aparece los padre de sergio que se enteraran de la desicion de sergio se titula la primera medalla y una desicion tomada**


	6. el primer combate de gimnasio

**pokemon advance**

5 la primera medalla y una decision tomada

**en el anterior capitulo el combate entre norman y sergio esta apunto de empezar **

**Max-adelante-**

**Sergio-bien treecko esta es nuestra primera batallas juntos-**

**treecko-treecko-**

**Aura(sorpredida)-sergio de donde a sacado a es treecko-**

**sergio(friamente)-me lo regalo el profesor abedul-**

**Norman(serio)-no te confies adelante slakothn-**

**Max-que comience el combate-**

**Norman-slakoth ventisca-**

**slakoth-slakoth-**

**Sergio-contraataca con recurrente-**

**treecko-treecko-**

**los dos ataque empataron**

**Norman-no esta mal se nota que eres el campeon de johto y kanto-**

**Aura y Drew(gritando)-que-**

**Caroline-si ademas de ser el ganador de su rspectivo festivales-**

**Aura y Drew(sorpredidos y gritando)-como-**

**Caroline-pues si-**

**Norman-slakoth poder oculto-**

**Sergio- treecko esquivalo con ataque rapido-**

**el pokemon sergio esquivo pero el pokemon de norman tambien esquivo el ataque**

**Norman-slakoth placaje-**

**Sergio-treecko tu tambien placaje-**

**los dos pokemon dieron en el blanco que se debelitaron**

**Max-tanto slakoth como treecko estan fuera de combate a sin que este combate acaba en empate-**

**mientras a las a fueras del gimnasio un taxi con dos persona a dentro habia llegado**

**Rafa-venga carmen que seguro que el combate ya ha empezado-**

**Carmen-si ya voy estoy ansiosa por ver a nuestro hijo-**

**Rafa-ya hace cinco años que no lo vemos-**

**mientras en el gimnasio**

**Norman-no esta mala sergio pero ahora voy a ir en serio adelante vigoroth-**

**Sergio-lo se señor norman no espero menos adelante castfrom-**

**en es momento entraron los padres de sergio**

**Caroline-rafa,carmen aqui-**

**Rafa y Carmen-¿caroline como va el combate?-**

**Caroline-el primero a sido un empate a hora a a comenzar el segundo-**

**Aura-hola señores-**

**Rafa y carmen(indiferentes)-a hola aura-**

**Max-que comience el combate-**

**Norman-vigoroth usa arañazo-**

**vigoroth-vigoth-**

**Sergio-castform detenlo con ventica-**

**castform-castform-**

**castform pudo repeler a vigoroth**

**Norman-no esta mal sergio pero haber si puedes oportar el fuego vigoroth usa lanzallamas-**

**Sergio-claro que puedo soprtar el calor castform usa hidropulso-**

**los dos ataque colisionaron dejando un humo que es espracio por el campo**

**Norman-vigoroth cuando se disperse el humo usa arañazo-**

**sergio-castform ahora usa rayo hielo sobre el suelo-**

**castform-castform-**

**Aura-¿pero como sino se ve nada?**

**cuando se dispercio el humo y se vio el una fina capa de hielo sobre el suelo**

**Norman(sorpredido)-¿pero como es posible?-**

**Sergio-castform esta acostrubrado a esta situaciones ya que a combatido en combates de concurso como de gimnasio-**

**Norman -eso no bastara para derrotar a vigoroth-**

**Sergio-esta seguro señor norman-**

**vigoroth esta perdiendo el equilibro por el hielo**

**Norman(preocupado)-no vigoroth mante el equilibro-**

**Sergio-ahora castform meteorobola-**

**castform-castform-**

**el ataque fue certero que debilito a vigoroth**

**Max-vigoroth esta fuera de combate a sin que castform gana-**

**Norman-bien hecho sergio,pero ahora no sera nada sencillo adelante slaking-**

**Sergio-lo se yo tan poco se lo voy a poner facil castform vuelve adelante thyphlosion-**

**Aura,Drew,Caroline,Carmen(sorpredidos)-¿porque a cambiado de pokemon?**

**Rafa-por que sergio sabe lo fuerte que slaking por eso se debe el cambio-**

**Norman-slaking usa terremoto para roper el hielo del suelo-**

**slaking-slaking-**

**el ataque agrieto el hielo**

**Sergio-typhlosion salta y usa rueda fuego-**

**typhlosion-typhlosion-**

**typhlosion salto y dio a slaking **

**Norman-slaking esta bien-**

**slaking-slaking-**

**Norman-bien pues usa hiperrayo-**

**Sergio-thyphilosion usa lanzallamas-**

**los ataques colisionaron y empataron**

**Sergio-ahora que slaking no se puede mover usa anillo igneo-**

**thyphilosion -thyphilosion-**

**el ataque thyphilosion dio de lleno a slaking que lo debilito**

**Max-slaking esta fuera de combate thyphilosion gano por lo tanto la victoria es para sergio-**

**Sergio(feliz)-si lo hemos conseguido thyphilosion-**

**Aura,Caroline,Rafa,Carmen-felicidades sergio-**

**Sergio(sorpredido)-papa,mama cuando a ves vuelto del viaja-**

**rafa,carmen-hace un rato-**

**Sergio(serio)-papa,mama tenemos que hablar de una desion que he tomado-**

**Rafa y Carmen-¿el que hijo?-**

**Sergio-cuando me convierta en maestro pokemon me marchare a jhoto para ser su campeon-**

**Aura,Max,Norman,Caroline,Rafa,Carmen,Drew(gritado)-como-**

**continuara**

**sergio a tomado la desion de ser el campeon de jhoto que se esconde en esta desicion podra aura hacer que cambie de idea en proximo episodio dejame acompañarte la desicion de aura **


	7. la desicion de aura

**pokemon advance**

6. dejame acompañarte la decision de aura

**el en capitulo anterior sergio tuvo un dura batalla con norman y se encuentra con su padres y el dice su desicion **

**Rafa,Carmen,Norman,Caroline,Aura,Max,Drew(gritado)-que-**

**Sergio-querio convertirme en campeon de jhoto-**

**Carmen,Rafa(triste)-¿hijo por que?-**

**Sergio-por ya no tengo nada que hacer en esta region-**

**Rafa,Carmen(resinados)-esta bien hijo aceptos tu decesion-**

**Sergio-bueno entonces marchemonos a casa-**

**Aura(enfadada)-oye espera un momento sergio-**

**sergio(indiferente)-si que pasa aura-**

**Aura(enfadada)-que yo no estoy de acuerdo con tu decision-**

**Sergio(indiferente)-bueno pero como no me importa tu opinion-**

**Aura(enfadada)-¿y desde cuando no te importa mi opinion?-**

**Sergio-desde que te conprometiste con este chico y olvidaste nuestra promesa-**

**Aura(triste)-sergio yo no queria-**

**Sergio-aura pero lo hiciste-**

**despues de esa palabras aura se fue corriendo a su casa**

**Caroline,Drew,Max-espera aura-**

**Norman-sergio no se crees que te as pasado un poco,cariño ve con aura-**

**Caroline-voy-**

**Sergio(llorando)-lo se señor norman se que me he pasado pero aura tiene que ver su acptos tiene consecuencias,marchemonos ya papa mama-**

**Rafa,Carmen-de acuerdo hijo-**

**mientras tanto en la habitacion de aura esta llorando tumbada en la cama y llamaron a la puerta**

**Caroline(preocupada)-hija puedo pasar-**

**Aura(llorando)-claro mama-**

**Caroline-hija estas bien-**

**Aura(llorando)-no estoy bien como a estarlo si estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo-**

**Caroline-hija piensa sergio esta mirado por su felicidad igual que as echo tu-**

**Aura(llorando)-pero mama no pense que sergio se tomaria en serio nuestra promesa-**

**Caroline-bueno hija te dejo descansar-**

**Aura-gracias mama tengo que pensar-**

**caroline se marcha de la habitacion de aura**

**Norman,drew,Max-como esta aura-**

**Caroline-esta muy deprimida,cree que a perdido a su amigo-**

**Norman-es normal que piense eso-**

**Drew(dudoso)-¿podria contarme sobre esa promesa?-**

**Max-yo tambien quiero escuchar esa historia-**

**Norman-pues sentaos y os lo contare la historia-**

**norman relata la historia de la promesa de aura y sergio**

**Drew(triste)-o vaya no sabia eso,¿entonces yo soy el culpable de que esa promesa no se cumpla?-**

**Caroline(preocupada)-drew no te culpes por la decison de aura-**

**Norman-bueno por que no vamos a dormir ya que mañana sera un dia muy dificil-**

**Caroline,Drew,Max- de acuerdo-**

**a la mañana siguente**

**en la casa de sergio**

**Sergio-bueno me marcho-**

**Carmen-ten cuido hijo,recuerda dentro de poco es el concurso de cuidad ferrica-**

**Sergio-si lo se y tambien esta en el gimnasio quiero ganar mi segunda medalla de gimnasio-**

**Rafa-hijo tu madre y yo hemos pensado en mudarno a johto-**

**Sergio(sorpredido)-¿por que papa?-**

**Rafa-veras hijo como quieres convertirte en campeon de esa region queremos estar contigo hijo-**

**Sergio-esta bien entonces me marcho ya ante de que se haga mas tarde-**

**Rafa,Carmen-esta bien hijo-**

**mientras tanto en casa de aura**

**todos estaba despierto menos aura que seguia dormida**

**Caroline-aura hija venga despierta-**

**Aura(medio dormida)-ah ¿mama que hora es?- **

**Caroline-10:00 de la mañana-**

**Aura-de acuerdo mama me voy a levantar-**

**Caroline-te he dejado ropa nueva encima de la mesa-**

**Aura-gracias mama-**

**entonces aura se pone la ropa nueva que era la del rameke y baja a desayunar**

**Drew,Norman,Max-buenos dias aura-**

**Aura-buenos dias-**

**Norman-como estas aura-**

**Aura-bien papa,por cierto drew tenemos que hablar-**

**Drew-¿de que aura?-**

**Aura(triste)-lo siento drew pero no voy a acompañarte a teselia-**

**Norman,Caroline,Max(sorprendido)-que-**

**Drew-esta bien aura si es lo quieres acepto tu desicion-**

**Aura-gracias cariño por entenderme-**

**Caroline-hija entonces que vas hacer-**

**Aura-voy a viajar por hoenn de nuevo pero esta vez sera con sergio-**

**Norman-pues entonces debes darte prisa por el padre de sergio me a informado que se a marchado ya-**

**Aura(sorpredida)-que -**

**Norman-su padre me dijo que queria captura algunos pokemon antes de concurso pokemon y el siguiente combate de gimnasio-**

**Aura-pues me tengo que dar prisa para alcandarlo-**

**aura desayuno y se despidio de sus padres,hermano y de su novio se fue a buscar a su mejor amigo**

**mientras tanto sergio esta comprando un mapa de la region y la comida pokemon**

**vendedor-gracias por su compra-**

**sergio sale de la tienda y se torpieza con aura se caen**

**Sergio-ah ¿pero aura a donde vas como una loca?-**

**Aura-pues a buscarte por me voy contigo-**

**Sergio(sorpredido)-que perdoname aura creo que no te escuche bien-**

**Aura(seria)-que quiero acompañarte-**

**Sergio(serio)-no se aura tu ya viajaste por aqui-**

**Aura-lo se pero quiero viajar contigo-**

**Sergio-¿por que?-**

**Aura-por que quiero viajar con mi mejor amigo tiene algo de malo-**

**Sergio-de acuerdo pero sera bajo mis condiciones si no lo aceptas no viajaras conmigo de acuerdo-**

**Aura-de acuerdo-**

**Sergio-condicion numero 1,si tengo que acampar lo hago cuando se oculta el sol y me marho cuando sale el sol-**

**Aura-esta bien-**

**Sergio-condicion numero 2,si corremos algun peligro regresaras a casa entendido-**

**Aura-acepto tus condiciones-**

**Sergio-bueno entonces en marcha-**

**Aura(feliz)-si-**

**continuara**

**en siguiente capitulo sergio y aura se adentra en el bosque de cuidad petalia escucharan un rugido apareceran team aqua **

**nota del autor : para los siguientes episodios tardare un poquito espere pacientemente**


End file.
